


Мистер Кэп

by Mister_Key, WTF_Avengers_2017



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9441422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: Тони Старк - очень необычный ребёнок.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн-АУ, Коулсон родился не в 1964 году, капитана Америку нашёл Говард Старк в 75м, тогда же был найден тессеракт.

— Это очень плохая шутка, Говард, — сказал он. Лицо немело на полярном ветру, в теле расплывалась тяжесть надвигавшейся потери, чёрная, как жирный дым рухнувшего самолёта, голова ещё гудела от аварийной посадки, больше похожей на падение. – Не дури, ты дотянешь.

Он знал, что нет. Говард Старк – его наглую ухмылку не стёрли ни тридцать лет, что Стив провёл во льдах, ни режущая боль, ни подступающая смерть, — тоже знал. Смотрел на Стива, пытаясь не кривиться и не слишком громко задыхаться.

В пробитой груди свистело и клокотало.

— Бассейны, — прошептал Говард. Голос, обычно властный и весёлый, сейчас еле продирался через завывание ветра и резкий треск из рации. – Скорость, объём. И время.

— Ты бы лучше помолчал.

Ничего не помогало. Стив сделал всё что мог, но он не был врачом, а Говарду не повезло. Свались прямо сейчас с неба летучий госпиталь, последний проект Старка, шансы были бы. Но госпиталь не шёл на выручку, и Стив понимал, о чём Старк бормочет на излёте дыхания. Скорость, всё дело в скорости. Через рану Говард терял кровь и драгоценный воздух, а внутрь ничего не поступало, так что двух ответов у этой задачки про бассейны быть не могло.

Несправедливо. До чего же несправедливо. Они всё учли, засекли тессеракт по излучению, Говард собрал для экспедиции полярную модель – и вот она, эта модель. Догорает ярким на морозе пламенем, вывернув остатки сложнейшего нутра между торосами и убив создателя, даром что тот ещё дышит. Пока дышит.

Из пальцев Говарда даже сквозь двойные перчатки утекало тепло. Стив постарался устроить его как можно лучше, подсунул куртку, ремнями стянул грудь, зажал клокочущую на выдохе рану, прямо сейчас продолжал зажимать всё, до чего мог достать, но помочь по-настоящему был не в силах, тут нужен был хирург. Или чудо. Говард сипел уже на каждом выдохе, лицо у него синело, жилы на шее вздувались, и кровь, самая непослушная субстанция в мире, просачивалась сквозь пальцы и утекала, унося из Говарда жизнь. Куртка Стива вся насквозь ею промокла, медленно плавившийся лёд растекался розоватой кровавой водой.

— Держись. Скоро придёт помощь. Не засыпай, нельзя спать.

Говард вздёрнул ресницы – длинные, как у девушки, загнутые на концах. Тяжёлые от последнего сна, что уже кружил над ним, склоняясь всё ниже.

— Так тебя... на фондю... и не уломал, — по частям выстонал он. Что-то такое появилось в его глазах, чего Стив никогда не видел раньше. Покорность? Ожидание? Смирение? Простая и страшная гипоксия, от которой – Стив помнил по себе, — сразу понимаешь, что дела по-настоящему плохи?

Даже сейчас Говард ухитрялся шутить – не то над собой, не то над Стивом. Пытался смягчить для него удар. Стив плотнее прижал плюющуюся кровавой пеной рану, ненавидя себя за то, что причиняет боль.

— Далось тебе это фондю, — он вправду не знал, почему Говарда так заклинило на той его давней глупой ошибке. — Дотяни, Старк. Ты только дотяни, а там уж разберёмся.

Говард втянул воздуха, и новая порция крови просочилась наружу. Стив каждую каплю чувствовал как свою вину. Возвращаться – плохая примета, верно? И вот они вернулись в суровый край, едва не забравший самого Стива, и господи, как это было несправедливо, что удар пришёлся не по нему. Что именно в грудь Старка, а не его собственную, вмялся штурвал. Будь иначе – не о чем было бы волноваться, Стив бы дотянул, обязательно, на сыворотке и упрямстве, но Говард – просто человек, и вот теперь в костяшки Стива всё реже толкалось горячим, а ближайший спасательный катер всё никак не мог пробиться сквозь льды.

— Пожалуйста, — сказал он, стараясь поднять Говарда и усадить. Читал где-то, что сидя легче дышится. Говард не дал ему шансов, схватив за запястье. Крепко, как будто ничего не случилось. Будто чудом найденный артефакт из глубины векового моря не огрызнулся, подчистую срезав хитроумный манипулятор, уже почти подтянувший его в люк, и не вспорол самолёту брюхо. Будто они не падали со сверхмалой высоты, чудом дотянув до ледяного поля, и едва не погибли оба.

— У меня есть сын.

Это, конечно, был бред. Шутки гаснущего сознания. Стив бы так решил, если бы прямо сейчас не смотрел в удивительно, невыразимо ясные глаза. Морщинки вокруг них с каждой секундой делались глубже, лицо вздувалось и синело от нехватки воздуха, но сами глаза – нестареющие, вишнёвые, — сомнений не оставляли. Говард Старк был в здравом уме.

— Сын, — ошеломлённо повторил Стив. В пробитой груди снова заклокотало, и он не сразу понял, что это смех. Короткий, жуткий и искренний.

— Удивлён? — выдохнул Говард. Ветер налетел снова, бешеный, резавший спину и плечи, обжигавший лицо. – Тони. Ему четыре. Большой секрет.

Старк гас, как свеча. Вспыхивая ярче перед самым концом, пытался вложить в утекающие секунды всё, что раньше так хорошо прятал.

— Молчи, — Стив всё-таки перекатил его на себя, принял грудью на грудь. Вся спина Старка была липкой от крови, в бахроме стремительно намерзавших сосулек. – Молчи. Сейчас придёт катер.

— ...Джарвис, — проклокотал Говард, явно не веря, если вообще слыша. – Он знает.

Стив знал Джарвиса. Сухопарый старик, безупречно вежливый, с вечно ироничным выражением лица, в свои семьдесят три уверенно держал под контролем вечный хаос, окружавший Говарда. Невозможно было представить его рядом с ребёнком. Невозможно было представить даже самого этого ребёнка, о котором Стив понятия не имел вот до этой самой минуты.

— ...не справится один. Тони особенный. Очень, — как морзянкой, отбил Говард. Нос у него заострился, щёточка холёных усов казалась нарисованной на выцветшем холсте, хватка на запястье Стива ослабла, и весь Старк кренился набок, словно кто-то вынул из него хребет. – Обещай.

— Дружище, да ты сам его воспитаешь, — с отчаянием попытался Стив. Он уже слышал рокот мотора, но только потому, что ветер дул в их сторону, а у него был улучшен слух. Минут двадцать, не меньше, и у Говарда не было этих двадцати минут. – Держись.

Пальцы на его запястье стиснулись в последний раз и разжались.

— Обеща...

Последняя вспышка – и тишина, ничто, в котором Стив остался один. Ему хотелось завыть по-волчьи, перекрывая ветер, но вместо этого он бережно закрыл Говарду глаза.

Не нужно было ничего обещать. Не потому что уже некому, а просто незачем.

***

— Никаких распоряжений на ваш счёт мистер Старк не оставлял. Тем более таких смехотворных.

Джарвис – как крепостная стена. Если бы Стив приехал на танке, он и то вряд ли посторонился бы. Так и стоял бы насмерть, грудью закрывая обтянутый траурным муаром дом. Но на упорство вышколенного слуги у Стива нашлось своё, крепче вибраниумного щита. Он обещал Говарду на его смертном ложе, собранном из лётной куртки, столетнего льда и собственных рук, и он должен был сдержать слово.

«Нация в трауре!» – завопили с улицы, и Стива перекосило. Идею транслировать новости с каждого столба, что бы там ни говорили о возможном нападении русских, он считал идиотской. – «Смерть Говарда Старка, выдающегося учёного и бизнесмена, кавалера Медали Почёта...»

На длинном лице Джарвиса проступило омерзение, и он отступил на шаг, впуская Стива в дом.

— У мистера Старка не было причин тревожиться, — сказал он, понизив голос и запирая дверь. – Я забочусь о мастере Старке. И буду делать это столько, сколько понадобится. Ценю ваш благородный порыв, капитан, но...

— Джарвис, — оборвал Стив. С него было довольно. – Я хочу его увидеть. Познакомиться. Говард не стал бы просить просто так, и я не уйду отсюда, пока не добьюсь своего.

— При всём моём уважении, вы не представляете, чего хотите, — так же жёстко ответил Джарвис. – Поверьте, лучшее, что вы можете сделать...

— Я как-нибудь сам решу, что мне делать, — отрезал Стив, шагая вперёд. Грубо и невежливо, вот так оттеснять старого человека, но у него была цель, и это хорошая цель, так что Джарвису с его загадками пришлось посторониться. – При всём уважении. Я обещал его отцу, и кроме того...

Кроме того, Стив слишком хорошо помнил, как это – когда твой отец однажды уходит и не возвращается никогда. Какую пустоту в груди это оставляет навсегда – звенящую, незарастающую, — и как аукается потом. У маленького Старка тоже не было возможности попрощаться; на церемонии прощания, где Стив был одним из нёсших гроб, никаких детей, слава богу, не было.

— Вы не представляете, куда лезете, — повторил Джарвис. Стив озирался, пытаясь найти в этом запутанном старом доме, набитом уникальными техническими новинками и старинными вещами, хоть какой-то намёк на присутствие ребёнка. Ни игрушек, ни книг, ни даже закатившегося под бюро цветного карандаша – ничего. – Но это очень в духе покойного мистера Старка, а вас, похоже, не остановить.

— Не выйдет, — подтвердил Стив. Джарвис вздохнул.

— Я провожу. Уверен, вам понадобится помощь.

Вот тут, необъяснимо и нелогично, Стиву стало до одури страшно. Он понятия не имел, как вести себя с ребёнком, тем более таким маленьким; с ребёнком, требовавшим особого отношения. С ребёнком, для знакомства с которым могла потребоваться помощь специального слуги.

С ребёнком, осиротевшим по его, Стива, вине.

— Спасибо, Джарвис, — он постарался взбодриться, прогнать внезапную дрожь. Всего лишь маленький мальчик, потерявший отца, что бы там Говард ни говорил про его особость. – Я не причиню ему вреда. Говард же поэтому его прятал? Как самое дорогое, что есть?

Никакого лучшего объяснения Стив пока что не нашёл. Думал об этом всю бесконечную церемонию прощания, пытался представить себе ход мыслей Говарда Старка – почти безнадёжная затея, если только ты не Говард Старк, — и не преуспел.

Джарвис молчал ему в спину до того многозначительно, что это звучало громче любого «нет».

***

В первую секунду Стив не поверил своим глазам. Во вторую не поверил тоже.

На самом деле, прошло как минимум полторы минуты, прежде чем он сумел выжать из себя:

— ...это... что это вообще?..

Джарвис поддержал его недрогнувшей рукой, сказал негромко:

— Регулярная лечебная процедура. Мастеру Тони они необходимы.

Несколько минут Стив рассматривал то, что было тщательно и бережно спрятано в самой глубине дома, за сложной системой паролей и гермодверей, за без малого получасовым пребыванием в узкой, обшитой железными листами комнатушке, которую Джарвис назвал стерилизационной.

Здесь не было ни железных листов, ни бьющего со всех сторон ядовито-белого света, выжигающего заразу. Обычная детская, если только можно представить себе детскую без окон; вместо них здесь были панели молочного стекла. На одной из них невидимый проектор рисовал живой зелёный лес и далёкое голубое небо. Поверх плаката с изображением Солнечной системы был косо прилеплен другой, поменьше, и с него на Стива смотрел он сам: решительный взгляд над краем щита, сведённые брови, не потускневшее от времени «да, мы можем» по нижнему краю.

Почти всю комнату занимал обширный куб из закалённого стекла, и в нём кружился золотистый вихрь. Герметично пригнанная дверь-плоскость была опущена, и Стив, не веря своим глазам, обошёл куб по узкому проходу между стеклом и стеной, но везде натыкался взглядом только на золотое кружение.

— Я пытался вас отговорить, но вы настояли на своём, — осуждающе сказал Джарвис. – Пожалуйста, вот вам мастер Тони Старк. Учтите, он боится микробов. Вирусы, бактерии, даже самый тщедушный сквозняк могут его убить. Он не выходит из куба.

Стив выругался бы, не будь так потрясён. Он шагнул вперёд, упёрся в преграду, всмотрелся, силясь увидеть что-то сквозь рой крошечных золотых пчёл. Что-то там было, в этой круговерти, и это что-то было живым. Шевелилось. Видело его.

— Что с ним такое? – прошептал он. – Как он это делает?

Джарвис вырос за его плечом, придержал за локоть.

— Родился таким. Последствия длительного контакта Говарда с вита-лучами, я полагаю, — сказал он. – Долго ничего не получалось, а потом... словом, роды у Марии начались раньше срока. Она до сих пор считает, что дитя родилось мёртвым. Говард не рискнул показать ей младенца.

— Почему?

— Вы поймёте, когда с ним поговорите, — хмуро пообещал Джарвис. – Поверьте, это было лучшим из возможных вариантов. Говард не мог сказать ей правды. Это не спасло их брак, но хотя бы не причинило ей слишком большой боли.

Стив не успел даже высказаться по поводу этого очевидно бредового объяснения. Даже осмыслить его. Золотая пурга разредилась, маленькая ладонь вынырнула из неё и прижалась к стеклу изнутри так внезапно, что Стив отшатнулся. Она была обычная, никаких лишних пальцев и механических суставов, о которых он уже успел подумать, и исчезла почти сразу, словно утонула.

— Присядьте, Капитан, — с сочувствием в голосе предложил Джарвис. – Я приготовлю вам какао.

Стив был крайне благодарен за это предложение, потому что ноги его толком не держали. Будь Говард жив, он схватил бы его за глотку и потребовал бы ответов, но над Говардом прямо сейчас оседала потревоженная земля.

***

— Нано-роботы. Лечебная броня. Он вообще человек?

— Конечно, — твёрдо ответил Джарвис. В его голосе слышалось уважение, почти гордость. – Маленький, очень невезучий и очень умный человек. Последним, что он собрал, был двигатель для «Першинга», слышали о таком?

Стив слышал. К глубочайшему своему сожалению. В сорок четвёртом и представить было невозможно, что в мире найдётся ещё кто-нибудь, кому не хватило и хочется ещё повоевать, но сейчас мир снова стал ощетиниваться, как железный ёж. Представить, что пальцы длиной в треть его ладони деталь за деталью собирали двигатель для ракеты массового поражения...

— Говард, сукин ты сын, — выдохнул он и так стиснул чашку, что в ней начался маленький шторм, и пара тающих островков зефира бесследно утонула, уходя на дно. Как совсем незадолго до того утонула маленькая ладонь. – Если бы я знал!..

— Не судите его строго. Никто не ждал, что у него и Марии родится такое... особенное дитя, — Джарвис поднялся и заглянул в детскую. – Ну вот, приступ кончился. Теперь можно попробовать снова.

— Не уверен, что я готов.

— К этому и нельзя быть полностью готовым, но знаете, как говорят – первое впечатление не всегда верное, — Джарвис вручил Стиву ещё одну кружку на круглом подносе. – Его любимый напиток. Советую начать с того, в чём вы похожи – и ради бога, не трогайте его и ничего не давайте ему в руки напрямую. Ясно?

Стив шёл, как на эшафот, цепляясь ботинками за ковёр. Ну, может быть, это и вправду было глупо, так чрезмерно реагировать, но он просто ничего не мог с собой поделать. Не после того, как выслушал десятка три ужасных слов, каждое из которых тянуло на смертельный диагноз.

Теперь одна из стенок стеклянного куба была поднята, и за ней больше не роились крошечные пчёлы – «нано-роботы, капитан, это называется нано-роботы, они поддерживают в Тони жизнь и лечат его, когда необходимо. Справляются девять раз из десяти, и буду вам благодарен, если вы никому не станете рассказывать», — и за ней открывалась картина рабочего хаоса, привычная глазу любого, кто хоть раз был допущен в мастерскую Говарда Старка.

Кровать и стол, пространство между ними, полки с теснящимися на них книгами, даже стул, придвинутый к самой границе куба – всё было завалено железом и бумагой. Тугие свитки чертежей и десятки разномастных деталей соседствовали с паяльной станцией, из лап совершенно неуместного здесь гигантского медведя в сине-бело-красном комбинезоне торчал моток проволоки, инженерный микроскоп для особо точной работы выставлял рыльце окуляра из-за громоздящейся кипы справочников.

Всё это Стив заметил только краем глаза; он шагнул ближе, опустился на одно колено, словно в ожидании посвящения в рыцари, и только так его лицо оказалось вровень с лицом Тони Старка, четырёх лет от роду лучшего технического гения современности. Теперь – лучшего.

— Привет, — сказал Стив. – Я принёс какао.

Карие глаза казались ненормально большими на треугольном лице, и Тони давно не стригли. Худое тельце было затянуто в мягкий комбинезон, весь в пятнах масла и кое-где – в пропалинах.

Сын Говарда смотрел на Стива, как смотрел бы на ангела, спустившегося с небес. Бледный рот открылся, но наружу не вышло ни звука.

Звук раздался у Стива внутри.

«Привет», — сказал Тони Старк, и волосы у Стива на затылке поднялись дыбом. Детский голос совершенно ясно звучал в черепе, в нём слышались любопытство и радость, и это было настолько жутко, что Стив прямиком влетел в ярость, даже зубами заскрежетал.

Ничего удивительного, что Говард молчал. Ничего, будь оно всё проклято, удивительного. Если бы Стив знал — сам бы его прикончил.

— Я принёс какао, — повторил он, хватаясь за последнее, что было сказано и отчаянно надеясь, что его мыслей Тони читать не может. – Меня зовут Стив, Стив Роджерс.

«Я знаю, кто ты, — отозвалось в голове. Тони улыбнулся и взял кружку с подноса. — Папа рассказывал. Где он? Остался работать? Я хотел показать ему кое-что.»

— Он... – Стив не мог сказать правды. Просто не мог, и всё. Всё равно что ударить мальчишку в лицо, доверчивое и радостное лицо человека, с которым наконец-то пришли поговорить. – Он просил о тебе позаботиться.

Полуправда, но всё-таки не ложь. И в любом случае такие новости не принято сообщать в лоб, напрямую, так что нечего стыдиться себя самого. Стив дорого бы дал, если б смог поверить, что так оно и есть.

«Странно, — ответил младший Старк. — Обо мне заботится Джарвис».

— А я буду приезжать время от времени, — пообещал Стив, — просто узнать, как у тебя дела. Можно?

В этот раз Тони обошёлся без своего фирменного голоса-в-голове. Просто кивнул и начал пить, рисуя себе роскошные шоколадные усы, спохватился и не без труда поднял из угла медведя в красно-сине-белом.

«Это мистер Кэп, — объяснил он очевидное. – Я с ним играл, когда был маленький».

«Господи милосердный, — подумал Стив. Плюшевая лапа ткнулась ему в руку, имитируя рукопожатие, и Стив осторожно пожал её. — А сейчас-то ты какой?»

***

— Вот. Это ему можно?

Джарвис с сомнением осмотрел карамельное яблоко на палочке, пачку комиксов о приключениях и детский дартс с ярким солнышком в середине.

— После дезинфекции – возможно, — он попробовал иглу дротика пальцем. – Я не уверен, что его это заинтересует.

— Ему четыре года.

— Это были очень странные четыре года, — возразил Джарвис. – Мы с покойным мистером Старком чуть с ума не сошли, пытаясь понять, почему он плачет. Он разбирал всё, что попадало в руки, а как только смог держать в руках отвёртку – разобрал свой куб.

— Почему вы вообще держите его вот так, — потребовал Стив. – Как животное.

— ...он пробыл в нестерильном пространстве примерно полчаса, — закончил Джарвис. – Этого хватило, чтобы он подхватил воспаление лёгких и едва не умер. Кажется, его тело все силы отдаёт мозгу, а на иммунитет остаётся всего ничего. Покойный мистер Старк решил не рисковать.

Стив помог ему сунуть подарки в мини-дезинфектор. Зажужжал поворотный механизм, комиксы и прочее закружились, как в микроволновке, тонкая взвесь дезинфектанта обняла их, уничтожая заразу. Всё, до чего не добирался очищающий туман, выжигали короткие вспышки облучения.

— Почему он никому не сказал, — пробормотал Стив в который раз. – Не может быть, чтобы ничего нельзя было сделать.

Джарвис с неожиданной силой сжал его плечо.

— Защита, — сказал он. – Да, возможно, кто-нибудь из врачей и мог бы помочь Тони справиться с болезнями. Но не с тем, кто он такой сам по себе.

— Гений в теле ребёнка.

— Именно. Люди боятся такого, Капитан. Особенно когда кто-нибудь начинает говорить прямо у них в затылке. Мы так и не смогли убедить Тони разговаривать как положено. Связки у него в порядке, он просто не видит смысла в такой затратной и утомительной технологии передачи данных.

Стив смерил кружащиеся в камере дезинфектора подарки мрачным взглядом. Интересно, не посчитает ли Тони и комиксы совершенно бессмысленным занятием? Пустой тратой времени, которое можно было бы потратить на гораздо более интересные вещи? До сих пор его дни были одним сплошным экспериментом; всё, что только возможно, Тони пробовал на зуб, на опыт, без устали играя с деталями всех сортов и видов. Создавая свои, невиданные раньше.

— Но Мария могла бы... – начал он.

— Поверьте, нет, — понял недосказанное Джарвис. – Никакой материнский инстинкт не справился бы с таким шоком, а миссис Старк вдобавок исключительно эмоциональна. Когда Тони впервые заговорил с мистером Старком, его едва не хватил удар. Я лично отпаивал его коньяком. Ей было бы ещё труднее.

— Могу себе представить, — пробормотал Стив.

— Нет, — ответил Джарвис. – Не можете, Капитан. И имейте в виду: Тони считает вас героем. Образцом для подражания.

— Почему меня?

— Потому что Говард рассказывал ему о вас в таких превосходных степенях, что, ей-богу, неловко делалось, — Джарвис ловко вытащил из камеры обеззараженное яблоко. – Карамель чуть потекла, но не критично.

На комиксы Тони посмотрел с живым интересом. Ничего подобного в его комнате не было; среди книг находилось кое-что, что подходило ребёнку больше, чем десятитомник феймановских лекций, но ярких томиков Стив не заметил. Только то, что мог выбрать Джарвис – и что, как он подозревал, казалось мальчику скучным.

«Эй, это же ты!»

Стив вздохнул. Прошедшие годы немало изменили. В каждом доме теперь были телевизор и холодильник, Скайлэб поднялся в небеса, компьютеры из важных и сложных машин для военных сделались чем-то, что мог купить домой любой человек с лишними шестью сотнями в кармане – но комиксы остались прежними.

На самом деле нет. В них тоже менялось многое. Лучше делалась бумага, то и дело появлялись новые выпуски, в них были неслыханные перемены – чего стоила одна история с выпуском о том, как вредны наркотики! — но общая линия не менялась. Ни в одном из них ему, Стивену Гранту Роджерсу, Капитану Америке, не приходилось сомневаться. Он всегда знал правильный путь. Никогда не сдавался, не лгал, не мучился сомнениями.

Иногда Стив ужасно жалел о том, что жить так невозможно. Он бы хотел, но жизнь труднее и многограннее любого комикса. В ней почти никогда не получается видеть только белый и чёрный цвета.

— Тут и Человек-Паук, и Капитан Британия, — быстро сказал он, — а вот этот должен тебе особенно понравиться, это научная фантастика, Ворон-Убийца и Удивительные Приключения...

Тони давно уже не смотрел на яркие обложки. Он смотрел на него, на Стива.

— Что? – несколько нервно спросил Стив. Под тёмным взглядом было некомфортно – словно рентгеном просвечивали.

«Ты совсем не старый. Моложе папы.»

Стив виновато вздохнул.

— Я тридцать лет проспал во льдах. Так вышло. Долгая история.

«Я знаю. Он говорил, что ищет тебя и обязательно найдёт. Где он сейчас? Снова что-нибудь потерял за полярным кругом?»

Глоток стыда застрял в груди горячим комом и не давал Стиву вздохнуть. А потом зазвенел, спасая его, сигнал вызова.

— Прости, Тони. Я должен бежать. Людям нужна помощь.

В голове не послышалось ни слова, но Тони помахал ему рукой.

***

Сухой треск разрядов окружал тессеракт, как огни святого Эльма – мачту. Десятка три парней в белых халатах суетились вокруг, принося и унося какие-то провода, подкатывая сложные приборы. Время от времени что-то в этой машинерии начинало дымиться, злыми змеями шипели огнетушители, распространяя химическую пену, и павшего во имя науки механического солдата увозили прочь.

— Ничего утешительного, — подытожил Фьюри, воздвигаясь за плечом Стива и глядя на суету внизу. – Тессеракт работает. Это всё, что мы знаем. Как именно он работает, как его запустить, как остановить, как использовать – нет.

— Говард бы разобрался, — хмуро сказал Стив. У него до сих пор во рту стояла фантомная шоколадная сладость. Навязла в зубах до тошноты, но избавиться никак не получалось. – Неужели нет никого другого, кто мог бы?

Чёрт возьми, ему определённо нужно было сначала думать, а потом уж говорить. У Фьюри было неплохое чутьё на чужие секреты, и Стив не сомневался: если Щ.И.Т. узнает о чудо-ребёнке, унаследовавшем фамильный талант Старков – двигатели для ракет Тони больше делать не будет. Будет делать гораздо худшие вещи.

— У тебя случайно запасной щит не завалялся? – парировал Фьюри. – Вот и со Старком та же история.

— Я должен был его уберечь, — хмуро сказал Стив. – Отговорить. Взять подкрепление.

— Не смешно. Его целый Конгресс не уговорил бы, — Фьюри крепко взял Стива за плечо. – Капитан, терять друзей всегда больно. Не позволяй себе потерять запал. Говард искал тессеракт тридцать грёбаных лет.

— И меня, — пробормотал Стив.

— И тебя, — согласился Фьюри, — но это к делу не относится. Старк был из тех, кто играет с огнём просто потому что может. Не в этот раз, так в любой другой он бы нарвался, так что перестань себя винить и вспомни о цели.

Внизу снова раздался треск. Длинная ветка-молния выросла из блестящего голубого бока, ударила в защитные экраны, походя испепелила парочку приборов. Стив дёрнулся туда, вниз, но к работе с тессерактом не допускали рассеянных учёных из детских книжек. Только опытных агентов научного отдела, прошедших специальную подготовку. Люди успели отскочить – и, после того как ветвистое дерево разряда погасло, — вновь принялись за своё.

— И что это за цель? – хмуро спросил Стив. – Чтобы тессеракт не достался остаткам ГИДРы?

— Хотя бы это, — кивнул Фьюри, ничуть не сбитый с толку. – Чтобы в следующий раз, столкнувшись с инопланетным вторжением...

— В следующий раз?!

— У меня нет желания отфильтровывать только то, что тебе положено знать по допуску, так что расспроси лучше Коулсона, — послышалось в ответ. – Да, в следующий раз. Он непременно будет, это не вопрос «если», а вопрос «когда».

— И мы должны быть готовы, — пробормотал Стив, глядя на неустанное кружение людей и приборов внизу. Золотому вихрю в кубе-капсуле они уступали в красоте, но вряд ли в эффективности. – В любой момент.

— Именно. Говард это понимал. Он был невыносимо самовлюблённым, эгоцентричным, сибаритствующим типом, хватал по верхам и распылялся, но если уж работал, то работал, этого у него не отнять. Считай это моей ему эпитафией.

Стив кивнул.

— Он завещал тебе немало денег, — сказал Фьюри крайне недовольно. – Тебе, Джарвису, ещё паре десятков людей по всей стране, но львиная доля досталась фонду Марии Старк. Что это вообще за фонд? Совершенно непонятно, чем он занимается. Благотворительность, конечно, прикрытие, но Колсону ничего не удалось узнать. Попробуй ты.

Стиву в лицо бросилась кровь.

Спокойно. Он должен был сохранять спокойствие, хотя бы внешне. Если Колсон ничего не смог нарыть на наследство Говарда...

Фьюри смотрел на него цепко, пронзительно. Изучающе.

— Я не бухгалтер, — зло сказал Стив. – Не налоговый инспектор. И не ублюдок, которым вы меня, кажется, считаете.

— Ублюдку я бы и не предложил. Вы с Говардом дружили, — отрезал Фьюри, — эта дружба оказалась крепче смерти. Я сейчас имею в виду твои визиты в его особняк. Продолжающиеся визиты.

— Вот именно, я был его другом, — повторил Стив. В нём пылали ярость, страх и стыд в равных пропорциях. – И вы меня наняли, сэр, а не купили. Я не собираюсь копаться в белье покойника. Если ЩИТу нужны эти деньги – я их отдам до цента. Я и так не собирался их оставлять себе. В мире полно обездоленных детей.

— Око за око, да? – Ник сощурил единственный глаз. – И обида за обиду. По мне, Кэп, так хоть брось их в воду, но я решил, тебе будет спокойнее самому разбираться в делах Старка, чем допустить туда кого-нибудь со стороны. Он за собой оставил тот ещё бардак. Если не ты – то кто-нибудь другой, но разбираться в этом придётся.

Внизу полыхнуло особенно сильно, и вслед за ослепительной вспышкой пришёл рокочущий гром. Самое время было открыть рот и рассказать Фьюри о том, что он знал о диком семействе Говарда — о том, что его неудавшийся брак с Марией не был бесплоден, что в бронированном стеклянном кубе, куда даже воздух поступает только через десяток фильтров, живёт его плоть и кровь, его наследие...

В один из первых визитов Стив привёз Тони сладкую вату с Кони-Айленда. Джарвис ругался так, что слышно было даже сквозь шум стерилизатора, но посреди его спича из куба выкатилось, стукнувшись о порог, круглое нечто, моргавшее двумя глазами, красным и золотым.

«Поставьте таймер на десять секунд, — послышалось в голове Стива. Чем дольше он общался с Тони, тем больше было расстояние, на котором они могли говорить – или, вернее, Тони мог говорить, с ним и в нём. — Убьёт всё живое без всякой воды».

Больше не будет никакой сладкой ваты. Никаких изобретений на лету, по велению сердца или по необходимости. Только суровая рабочая необходимость. ЩИТу не нужны были сантименты; ЩИТу нужно было оружие. Много оружия.

— Я пытаюсь уговорить Джарвиса переехать в место потише, — сказал Стив. Это тоже не являлось ложью. В особняке было чем дальше, тем неспокойней, журналисты осаждали дверь, надеясь на порцию жареного от Джарвиса или множества юристов, занимавшихся вопросами наследства, и неудачи их только подстёгивали. – Передать вам часть архива. Ник, что вам до его финансов? Это очень грязно выглядит. Это и есть грязно.

— Самое важное из архива Старка и так уже у нас, и плевать я хотел на его деньги, ЩИТ не нуждается. Меня интересует то, чего я не понимаю, и возможные проблемы от того, что я чего-то не понимаю, так что ты уж лучше сам попытайся выяснить, какого чёрта Старк решил назвать фонд в честь бывшей жены и чем этот фонд занят, — буркнул Фьюри. – Свободен, Капитан.

***

— Он вас очень ждал, Капитан. Спрашивал четыре раза только за последний час.

— Стив, пожалуйста, — Стив только сейчас сообразил, что не успел переодеться. Миссия затянулась, он пропустил время и ворвался в дом Говарда как был, со щитом и грязью на сапогах. – Я приехал, как только смог. Боюсь, дезинфекцию придётся запускать трижды.

— Уверен, что так, — Джарвис впустил его и быстро захлопнул дверь. – Сегодня у нас был агент ЩИТа, некий Колсон, вы знаете такого? Я не пустил его дальше гостиной. Он попытался оставить нам пару жучков. Я их нашёл, а Тони сжёг.

— Это плохо, — сказал Стив. Голову, словно обручем, стянуло усталостью и тревогой. – Если ЩИТ за вас взялся – он вряд ли отстанет. Они во всём стараются докопаться до сути.

— Да, Говард и мисс Картер именно так его себе и представляли, когда основывали, — сухо сообщил Джарвис. – Не думал, что доживу до дня, когда буду об этом сожалеть.

— Я постараюсь отвести от вас подозрения, — сказал Стив, пристроил было щит в углу – камера обработки была досадно узкой, — но Джарвис чуть не силой впихнул его Стиву в руки.

— Раз уж явились по форме – не разочаровывайте его. Боюсь, покойный мистер Старк слишком часто и вдохновенно рассказывал Тони о ваших подвигах. Отвести подозрения? Звучит неплохо, но как именно?

Прозрачная створка опустилась, отсекая Стива от необходимости давать ответ, которого у него не было.

«Ух ты. Можно потрогать?»

Невольно досадуя на прозорливость Джарвиса, Стив протянул щит, и Тони немедленно в него вкогтился. Осмотрел, пальцем обвёл звезду, едва не обнюхал срез, перевернул петлями кверху, взвесил на руке.

«Тяжёлый. Не хочешь приделать к нему магниты? Будет сам возвращаться в руку».

— Он и так возвращается. Не нужно. Говард хорошо его сделал.

Несколько секунд Тони смотрел на него очень тёмными глазами. Отняв у него многое, от возможности побегать по улице, подружиться с кем-то, кто не проходит стерилизацию каждый раз, как приезжает в гости, наесться незрелых яблок с дерева и до крови разбить коленки, играя в футбол, вообще жить обычной, нормальной жизнью, болезнь без имени кое-что и дала.

Возможность мыслить яснее, чем кто-либо из тех, кого Стив знал. Способность говорить в чужой голове. Интуитивное и естественное понимание чисел и закономерностей. На ночь Джарвис читал ему сборник парадоксов из теории вероятностей, а сам Тони, если нечем было заняться, исписывал целые тетради многохвостыми уравнениями.

«Ты о чём-то молчишь. И я давно не видел папу. Он и раньше так пропадал, но сейчас всё как-то по-другому. Он ранен и в больнице?»

Стив хотел бы не ответить. Очень хотел бы промолчать. Но это было уже невозможно. Не под этим карим взглядом слишком больших глаз.

«Я виноват, — подумал он так ясно и чётко, что Тони того гляди мог услышать. – Я виноват. Перед тобой, перед Говардом, перед ЩИТом, но перед тобой – особенно. Прости меня».

Тони смотрел на него ещё долгую-долгую минуту. Потом встал, за лапу подтащил к себе мистера Кэпа. Водрузил его в постель и лёг рядом, отвернувшись лицом к прозрачной стене.

«Уходи».

— Тони...

«Он меня бросил, а ты ему позволил. Предатели вы оба. Уходи!»

Стив ушёл.

***

— ...на чудовищную потерю, «Старк Индастриз» с гордостью объявляет о запуске первого дугового реактора. Ни для кого не секрет, что Говард всегда смотрел в будущее, и лучший его проект...

Обадайя Стейн говорил и говорил, цепляя к одному кругло-гладкому слову десяток других. Выражал скорбь. Обещал невиданные перспективы. Уверял, что Старк Индастриз в надёжных руках. Стив видел спектакли и получше.

— Мы не сможем всю жизнь лгать о том, что нет никакого Тони Старка, — сказал он хмуро. – Те наработки по дуговому реактору. ЩИТ очень ими интересуется. Подробностей я не знаю, но у Обадайи неплохие шансы. Если ЩИТ допустит его к тессеракту...

— Лучше не стоит.

— Лучше бы Говард оставил его в море, — в сердцах сказал Стив. – Как Тони?

По лицу Джарвиса было ясно, что не очень.

— Он никуда не хочет уезжать, — сказал Джарвис. – Новый проект. Нечто большое. Я с трудом уговорил его поспать хотя бы пару часов.

Из глубин дома доносился звон и скрежет, словно работал целый отряд кузнецов.

— Но что он там такое... – Стив махнул рукой. – Я связался с Пегги. Она очень занята во Вьетнаме, но поможет и не станет задавать вопросов.

— У вас с нею всё не слишком-то хорошо закончилось, не так ли? Простите за прямоту.

Джарвис казался измотанным. Осунувшимся и словно бы не совсем здесь; Стив, разрывавшийся между операциями то в Камбодже, то в Индии, то в штаб-квартире ОПЕК, знал, что тоже выглядит не лучшим образом. Мир словно свихнулся и понемногу шёл вразнос, наращивая обороты.

— Она не предаст, — твёрдо сказал он. – Вы же её знаете.

— Да, но для Тони она – посторонняя женщина, а вы, простите, Капитан...

— Потерял его доверие, — пробормотал Стив.

— Вряд ли всё целиком, — утешил Джарвис. – Он разочарован тем, что вы – не всемогущий парень с плаката, но достаточно разумен, чтобы...

Лампа над их головами вспыхнула так ярко, что Стив зажмурился, и взорвалась. Две другие, в коридоре, последовали её примеру.

Стив никогда не думал, что Джарвис в его почтенном возрасте умеет так быстро бегать, но тот едва его не опередил.

— Тони!

Темнота детской разбавилась красными огоньками резервного питания и чем-то, что мигало, как сумасшедший голубой светляк, и было встроено в тёмную фигуру неясных очертаний.

«Я в порядке. Свет погас».

— Мы заметили, — Стив ощупью отыскал маленькое тельце. До ужаса хрупкое, почти невесомое. Схватил, ни о чём не думая, прижал к груди. От Тони пахло машинным маслом и железом, и тем странным неописуемым запахом солнца, цыплячьего пуха и ореховой карамели, которым пахнут волосы маленьких детей. Стив сунулся носом в этот запах, в щекотные пряди, замер так, переживая нестерпимую облегчённую нежность.

— Весь город заметил, — проворчал Джарвис, щёлкая чем-то на панели в стене. Зажёгся тусклый жёлтый свет, и Стив увидел не только моргавшего светляка, но и то, во что он был встроен.

— Рыцарь? – изумлённо спросил он. Железный шлем пялился на него пустыми глазницами, широкие плечи и нагрудник внушали почтение. Золотые пчёлы, блестя, ползали по броне, ныряли в щели, выбирались наружу. – Ты собрал рыцаря?

«Это броня. Она должна летать. Мне нужна мастерская побольше».

— И другой источник энергии, если только вы не хотите снова обесточить весь город, — вмешался Джарвис. – Сейчас начнут звонить из мэрии и пожарной охраны.

Словно в подтверждение его слов, снизу понеслась трескучая трель, и Джарвис ушёл принимать бой. Стив понял, что до сих пор держит Тони на руках, что маленькая детская ладошка стискивает ремни на его груди.

— Зачем он?

«Затем, что я устал быть слабым, – послышалось у Стива в голове. – Броня крепкая, я влезу в неё и улечу отсюда. Смогу увидеть мир. Смогу защитить тех, кого ты не смог».

— Тони...

«Я зря на тебя так разозлился, – перебил Тони в его голове. — Ты сделал всё что мог. В газетах так писали. Джарвис не хотел мне их показывать, он тот ещё предатель. Это шутка».

Шутка. Как у Говарда с фондю. До Стива только сейчас стало доходить, насколько эти шуточки были... призывом о помощи. Которого он не услышал. Которого не понял, пока не стало слишком поздно.

— Не очень смешная. Он за тебя жизнь отдаст.

Тони поднял голову, чуть не угодив Стиву макушкой по подбородку.

«А ты?»

«И я», — подумал Стив, забывая о том, что Тони его не слышит. Немота шла в комплекте со способностью говорить в чьей-то голове, но не со способностью читать, что в этой голове происходит, а то бы Тони давным-давно понял, как сильно Говард его любил. Как изо всех сил пытался прогнуть упрямую реальность под новый вызов, под странные потребности странного ребёнка, который и выжить-то не должен был, который насмерть перепугал бы общественность, если бы она, общественность, знала. Который был для Стива всего лишь мальчиком, ни разу не ходившим босиком по траве. Не чудовищем, не монстром.

— Я тоже, — сказал он. – Если я буду тебе нужен – позови, и я приду.

Тони кивнул, снова прижался к нему.

«Останься. Джарвис меня меньше ругает, когда ты рядом».

Стив остался.

***

— Стив, вопросов я не задаю, но ты должен мне хорошее объяснение.

Пегги казалась измотанной, на щеке у неё был пороховой ожог. Тугая белая повязка охватывала руку.

— Я всё объясню, — пообещал он. – Удалось?

— Одна из клерков в этом фонде – моя давняя знакомая, — коротко усмехнулась Пегги. – Два незаконных проникновения, один разговор по душам за бутылкой ликёра, десяток украденных папок и маленький пожар, чтобы замести следы. Да, удалось. Никакая это не благотворительность, Стив. Это подушка безопасности.

Прежде чем продолжить, Стив ещё раз проверил, насколько защищена линия.

— Подушка? Поясни.

— Есть такой тип, Антон Ванко, он бежал из Союза. Работал с Говардом, разрабатывал дуговой реактор. Говард выяснил, что он сливал информацию налево. Почему, ты думаешь, русским удалось высадить аппарат на Венере раньше нас?

— И на Марсе, — пробормотал Стив. – Он работал один?

— Вряд ли. Но Говарду не удалось раскрыть никого другого. Ванко экстрадировали в Союз, сейчас он в лагере. Уверена, это очень особенный лагерь, — криво усмехнулась Пегги. – Говард не хотел шумихи. По многим причинам.

Стив отметил согласие кивком. Даже сейчас, расставшись – и их с Пегги разрыв не был той темой, о которой он был готов размышлять, — они сохранили взаимопонимание. Сохранили дружбу, доверие, привычку прикрывать друг другу спину. Возможность слышать то, что сказано тишиной. Тони разговаривал у него в голове, а Пегги – прямиком в сердце, и это ничуть не изменилось, это, кажется, навсегда.

— Говард основал этот фонд, чтобы откупиться, если дела пойдут плохо, — сообщила Пегги. – Добрая половина активов, львиная доля прав на изобретения, ещё кое-что по мелочи. Готовая и совершенно легальная взятка, которую в любой момент можно вручить правительству.

— Или не правительству.

— Точно, — кивнула Пегги. – У него осталось бы немного, но и Говард бы остался на свободе и без подозрений в сотрудничестве с красными. После Уотергейта и «Улыбающегося Будды» даже малейшее подозрение могло бы его погубить.

— Я понял. У кого сейчас есть шансы наложить на его фонд лапу?

— У ЩИТа и у Обадайи Стейна. Мария не хочет иметь ничего общего с делами бывшего мужа, её имя – только вывеска. Если никто не вмешается, Обадайя быстро приберёт эти деньги к рукам. Пара юристов потолковее – и дело в шляпе. Он всё ещё соучредитель.

— Значит, Тони того гляди останется ни с чем, — Стив поморщился.

— Может быть, не так это и плохо, — Пегги смотрела на него очень внимательно. Даже так, через трансатлантическую связь этот взгляд ощущался физическим прикосновением. – Если Говард хотел оставить мальчика в стороне от всех скользких дел – может, это и есть его шанс. Нищим он не останется, просто не унаследует корпорацию – и все опасности, с ней связанные.

Стив покачал головой. Будь он моложе и наивнее – может, и сам решил бы, что Тони будет во благо оставаться в стороне. Но не сейчас. Не когда увидел, в какую полновесную копеечку влетает всего-навсего один из сменных воздушных фильтров, а их Тони каждый день нужно было три. Фонд Марии Старк, помимо прочего, занимался и медициной, особый упор делая на технологии восстановления.

— Он, знаешь... из тех ребят, что не выживут без золотой клетки, — пояснил он. Глаза Пегги вспыхнули удивлением, и Стив прибавил: — Он инвалид. Нет, не совсем так. Он особенный. Очень.

Лучше всего в Пегги был её характер. Несгибаемый, железный, закалявшийся ещё больше от каждого удара судьбы, он читался в каждой морщинке, в каждом движении и слове. Стив до сих пор её любил. Знал, что ничего не выйдет, что у неё уже двое детей и это попросту неприлично, знал, что лучшие их времена съедены войной и льдами, и ничего не вернуть, но любил всё равно и знал, что будет любить до конца своих дней, хотя бы как друга.

Точно так же, как Говард Старк любил его. А он, дурак, не замечал, пока не сделалось поздно.

— Это осложняет дело, — заметила она. – Обадайе ты не доверяешь.

— Ни на йоту. Он слишком заинтересован в том, чтобы не упустить своего.

— Значит, и этого шанса не упустит. Если он узнает о Тони... с особенными детьми то и дело что-нибудь случается, и даже если нет – ему не составит труда оформить над мальчиком опеку. Мог бы помочь ЩИТ, но ты не доверяешь и ЩИТу. Это цугцванг, Стив.

— Я что-нибудь придумаю, — пообещал Стив и отключился. Пегги была права, каждый из возможных ходов только ухудшал положение, и время тоже работало против них. Проклятье.

Он не успел ничего придумать. Беспроводной телефон, чудо новейшей техники, взорвался звонком; одновременно зазвонил более привычный, дисковый. Стив метнулся сразу к обоим.

— Вы срочно нам нужны! – голосом Джарвиса крикнуло ему в одно ухо. – Это Обадайя, он!..

Связь отрезало, как ножом, и в оглушающей тишине голос Фьюри уронил ему в другое ухо:

— У нас кража со взломом. Лабораторный корпус Трискелиона. Жду.

***

— Он умрёт снаружи! Там микробы, стресс, там!..

Стив очень жалел, что нельзя ехать быстрее. Он и так выжимал из машины всё что мог и ещё немного сверху. Ещё он жалел о том, что старика не удалось сдать неотложке. Очень ему не нравилось то, как глаза Джарвиса дёргались вразнобой, следя за упёршейся в правый ограничитель стрелкой спидометра. Неудивительно, что люди Обадайи посчитали его мёртвым и пожалели тратить пулю.

— Не паникуйте, Эдвин, — он свернул с моста на шоссе, и машина пошла ещё быстрее. Сейчас ямка, камень, бродячий пёс – и верная смерть, машину и так трясло скоростью и боковым ветром. – Вы сказали, они забрали его вместе с капсулой, так?

— Подогнали... кран, — выговорил Джарвис. – Я старый идиот. Единственное, что мог – поднять тревогу, и то не успел вовремя!

— Если капсула герметична, значит, сколько-то времени у нас есть. Рой внутри, и воздуха хватит, — оборвал его Стив. Телефон разрывался в кармане, но Стив не снимал рук с руля. Со ЩИТом и его проблемами он разберётся позже. – Значит, какое-то время Тони продержится.

— Да, но...

Они соскочили с шоссе на прилегающую дорогу, протряслись, теряя скорость, по неровному деревянному настилу, вылетели на ровный участок, и Джарвис ткнул пальцем в нужную сторону.

— Вот, — прохрипел он. – Уверен, он тут. Это идея фикс Стейна. Одна из. Строил этот домище лет двадцать, всё хотел сделать лучше, чем у Говарда, но получалась сплошная ерунда...

— Поберегите дыхание, — Стив заглушил мотор. Ближе подъезжать было опасно, Обадайя мог сгоряча наделать дел. Хотя он и так не дотерпел. Сорвался. Стив понятия не имел, откуда он узнал о существовании Тони, но узнал ведь. Он выудил временно умолкший телефон и бросил его Джарвису. – Вам будет звонить ЩИТ. Объясните им, что...

В громадине дома, возвышавшейся в километре от них, что-то загрохотало, и Стив, не договорив, кинулся бежать.

Джарвис, утерев со лба ледяной пот, поднёс к уху разрывавшуюся трубку.

— РОДЖЕРС!

Почти как дома. Дома, который он привык считать в какой-то степени своим собственным. У Говарда был старомодный телефон с рогатыми лапками и резной трубкой. Маленькая уступка его, Джарвиса, старомодному вкусу. Сам Говард обходился без всяких телефонов, предпочитая решать вопросы на бегу и с помощью дюжины помощников, самым близким из которых был Обадайя Стейн.

Тошнота подкатила к горлу, а в глазах потемнело. Джарвис отодвинул орущую трубку от уха и сказал так же, как бессчётное число раз говорил дома:

— Эдвин Джарвис у аппарата.

В трубке поперхнулись. Потом незнакомый голос спросил:

— Дворецкий Старка?

Джарвис понял, что улыбается. Кривой испуганной ухмылкой человека, час назад хорошо получившего по затылку.

— К вашим услугам, сэр.

***

— И много-много игрушек, которых тебе так не хватает, — сказал Обадайя. – Что скажешь, приятель?

Тони пустил слюну. Джарвиса это всегда злило, и он пускался в пространные объяснения о том, что принято и что не принято между людьми.

«Какая разница, — возражал ему Тони. Ему было два или около того. — «Я всё равно никого, кроме тебя и отца, не вижу и не увижу никогда, разве что по телевизору.»

Тогда Джарвис принимался рассказывать ему сказку. Ту же самую, которую рассказывал и отец. Что однажды, когда техника шагнёт вперёд, его получится вылечить. Он сможет ходить, гулять, ездить по миру. Купаться в настоящем море, а не в закрытом бассейне с трижды профильтрованной и обеззараженной морской водой. Может быть, даже прыгнет с парашютом. И непременно, просто непременно встретится с самым настоящим Капитаном Америкой.

Про Капитана Америку сбылось, хоть Тони и не до конца в него верил; Капитан был кем-то вроде Санта-Клауса: подарки подарками, но попробуй-ка убедить себя в том, что этот румяный старик и вправду настоящий. Для всего остального существовало математическое объяснение невозможности, экстраполяция данных и точный расчёт. Можно многое изобрести в теории, но воплотить в модель получится в лучшем случае половину – просто потому, что невозможно дать пинка технологиям и заставить их бежать быстрее. В самом лучшем случае наука могла помочь Тони не раньше, чем лет через сорок, а что такое сорок лет? Вся жизнь.

На лице Обадайи проступило омерзение. Тони закатил глаза и стал мелко дрожать, разыгрывая приступ. Каким-то чудом те, кто его украл, при погрузке не оборвали хрупкие шланги в регенераторе воздуха, и пока что всё шло не так уж плохо. У него ещё были шансы.

— Шеф, мальчишка невменяемый.

Говорил тот бородатый крепкий тип, что руководил операцией. И едва не сломал Джарвису шею, ударив его по затылку. Тони не знал, жив Джарвис или умер, а от этого зависело больше, чем его, Тони, возможное спасение. Если Джарвис умрёт, у Тони останется только Стив, больше никого. Некому будет поднять тревогу.

— Он просто устал, — слишком ласковым, паточным голосом сказал Обадайя. – Рой сидит себе спокойно и пчёлки не летают, значит, не так всё плохо, верно?

Это заставило Тони открыть глаза. Обадайя улыбался ему сладкой зубастой улыбочкой. Точно как братец Волк из книжки, которую Джарвис пытался ему читать, пока не сдался и не перешёл к вещам поинтереснее.

— Ага, — ласково сказал Обадайя. – Я про них знаю. Всё про тебя знаю, малец — про твою маленькую проблему, про изобретения. Про твой талант. Вот с этой штуковиной, — он указал на броню, стоявшую в углу куба, — пока что не знаком, но это только пока, верно? Уверен, она интересная.

«Не работает».

Лица за стеклом вытянулись. Как мордочки рыб в круглом аквариуме. Папа ни разу не показывал ему настоящий аквариум – боялся, наверное, что Тони и себя посчитает рыбой, — но в паре книжек Джарвиса было и об этом тоже.

— Значит, про это Ванко тоже не врал, — пробормотал Обадайя, — я думал, он свихнулся, но нет.

— Что это такое было только что? – спросил бородач. Тугодум. Тони мог бы напугать его ещё сильнее, но вряд ли до такой степени, чтобы тот выхватил пистолет и пристрелил Обадайю на месте, а потом пустил пулю себе в рот. Это не получится. Ноль шансов. И сто против нуля – что обе пули полетят в него, Тони.

— Не обращай внимания, — отмахнулся Обадайя. – Ну так что, малыш?

«Тони».

— Тони. Мы договорились?

Нужно было тянуть время. Надеяться на свои шансы. Мир – большая доска для самой сложной и интересной из игр; никогда нельзя сдаваться, пока последняя кость не перестанет вращаться и не откроет выпавшее число.

«Нет. Я устал делать то, что убивает».

Обадайя сморгнул и – чёртова слишком умная скотина, — не стал его переубеждать. Тони надеялся, что станет. Это выиграло бы ему как минимум полчаса.

— А то, что помогает людям?

На секунду Тони показалось, что он не врёт. Что говорит искренне. Этого не могло быть, потому что не могло быть в принципе, но так хотелось поверить. И он так боялся, с того самого мгновения, как в дом ворвались чужие и внизу страшным голосом закричал Джарвис, а потом его клетку обмотали брезентом и ремнями и потянули вверх, безостановочно боялся. До сих пор он не знал, как от этого устаёшь.

«Самолёты и корабли?»

— Межзвёздные корабли, парень, — пообещал Обадайя. Глаза у него горели близостью скорой победы. – Настоящие мощные двигатели, не всю эту мелкую ерунду. Покажи ему.

Это относилось к бородачу. Тот недовольно и опасливо покосился на стальной чемодан, стоявший неподалёку, подкатил его поближе и откинул крышку.

Голубое сияние выметнулось из него, затопило комнату, тонкими иголочками зазвенело в голове. Куб сиял и переливался, маня к себе, обещая миллионы новых загадок, новых уравнений, парадоксов и возможностей. Целый новый мир, и если Тони дадут прикоснуться к нему хоть пальцем...

Обадайя захлопнул крышку, и сияние исчезло. Тони всё равно продолжал его видеть – и сквозь эту голубую остаточную дымку проступало торжествующее лицо Стейна, лицо победителя, добившегося своего.

«Мне можно будет с ним работать?»

— Если ты будешь умницей, — ухмыльнулся Стейн.

Джарвис. Они ударили Джарвиса. Был бы в гостях Капитан, они и его бы ударили. Даже попытались убить, потому что он не стал бы стоять в стороне и смотреть, как его увозят. Конечно, не стал бы.

«Выбора у меня нет, верно?»

Обадайя развёл руками.

— Боюсь, что так, парень. Это волчий мир, а у тебя всё слабое, кроме мозгов. Если как следует подумаешь, сам поймёшь, что за просто так ничего не бывает.

«Неправда, – подумал Тони. Эту мысль он постарался спрятать как можно глубже, но она противилась, выпирала отовсюду, как слишком большая деталь, как крик, которого не сдержать. — Неправда. Стив заботился просто так. Даже когда я его прогнал. Даже когда...»

У Обадайи переменилось лицо; нижняя челюсть поехала вниз, седоватые брови – вверх, Тони почти слышал изумлённый возглас, — ага, не всё, значит, ты успел пронюхать, мерзавец! – и тут грохнуло, по стенам вспыхнули тревожные алые огни, отчаянно завыла сирена, и Обадайя вскочил, разворачиваясь к дверям.

«Стив. Это Стив за мной пришёл. И он оторвёт тебе голову».

Тони не сразу понял, что говорить этого не стоило.

***

Единственное, что было Стиву на руку – избыток чужих сил. Когда у врага слишком большой перевес, он делается неосторожным. Совершает ошибки. Мешает себе самому.

Он шёл за Тони, не зная толком ничего. Где его держат, жив ли он, в каком состоянии, много ли Обадайя нагнал головорезов, что ещё имеет за душой. Посылая его на миссии по всему миру, ЩИТ не скупился на информацию – в пределах допуска, конечно, — но сейчас у Стива не было ничего.

Это очень развязывало руки. А в ярости он и так был. Ещё до первой пули, ударившей в щит. С охраной у Обадайи всё обстояло как надо, Говарду стоило бы...

Он кувыркнулся, уходя с линии удара, и снял троих одним броском. Потом ещё двоих. Драться в помещении удобней одному, чем толпой. Ещё двое ухитрились подстрелить друг друга, и Стив перепрыгнул их, бросился в глубину дома, о котором не знал ровным счётом ничего, но знал главное.

Где-то здесь держали Тони.

— План меняется, — сказал Обадайя. Одну руку ему оттягивал чемодан, а в другой был беззвучно визжащий, брыкающийся Тони – зверёк, вытащенный из норы. Не думая о микробах, Тони впился в руку Стейна зубами, высвободился, тут же упал. Он не страдал от мышечной дистрофии, но в стеклянном кубе не очень-то побегаешь, даже если Джарвис время от времени делает с тобой гимнастику. Стейн схватил его снова, удачнее – за загривок, затрещала ткань. – Вертолёт готов?

— Да, шеф.

— Оставим на сладкое, — решил Обадайя и снова тряхнул Тони, да так, что у него зубы клацнули. Запахи, которых он был лишён всё это время – чужой пот, чужая кожа, грязь, — ударили в нос, закружили голову. – Фанат Капитана, да? Надо было сразу догадаться. Сейчас ты с ним поговоришь.

Тони извивался и старался укусить, но Обадайя держал крепко. Потом дёрнул его вверх, прижал к виску что-то нестерпимо холодное.

Пистолет. Уж настолько Тони в оружии разбирался. Кольт-М с семизарядным магазином. Одно нажатие – и пуля ударит его в висок, и не нужно быть гением, чтобы не надеяться на осечку.

«Нет! Я ему нужен!»

— Точно, зверёныш, — отозвался Обадайя. Голос у него был почти искренне счастливым. Да ведь он псих, полный псих! А Тони, было дело, считал психом себя. – Ты мне нужен. А твой Капитан — нет.

Стив едва не застрял на втором этаже. Тут была настоящая крепость с залёгшими в укрытие бойцами и сплошной огневой завесой; стоило высунуться хоть краешком щита – и выстрелы принимались выдирать острые щепки из мебели, за которой он залёг.

Стив швырнул гранату, вжался в слишком уж гладкий пол. Грохот оглушил, волна раскалённого воздуха обожгла спину, посыпалось всё подряд, обрушилась стена, дав ему дополнительных полметра пространства и десять секунд на то, чтобы прорваться через известковую пыль, и он рванулся дальше, прикрываясь щитом и перепрыгивая тела упавших.

В эту секунду в голове раздался голос.

— Зови его. Прямо сейчас.

Холодный металл толкнулся в кожу. Помедлил, сделал крошечный кружок, садняще проскрёб по потному виску.

«Пошёл к чёрту».

Обадайя сунул пистолет за пояс и перехватил Тони под мышки, высвободил себе руку. Тони попытался его лягнуть. Не достал. Хуже того, Обадайя схватил его за руку и вывернул так, что слёзы вскипели на глазах.

— Ты любишь собирать всякие штучки, — похрипывая глоткой, сказал он, стиснул Тони пальцы. – А я люблю ломать. Это же так интересно – ломать, правда?

Тони зашипел сквозь зубы. Однажды, испытывая свежеизобретённые пружины для ног, он упал и сломал себе плечо. Боль была просто жуткая, он до сих пор её помнил – такая огромная и жгучая, что он потерял сознание, а очнулся уже в гипсе и с целым роем роботов, круживших над ним и то и дело садившихся на кожу. Сейчас Обадайя не пустит к нему рой. Не станет ломать большие кости, но маленькие, тонкие, как веточки, кости пальцев...

«Соберу себе железные руки», – подумал он.

Боль была жуткая. Чудовищная. Она полоснула по мизинцу, взорвалась в суставе, рванулась к плечу, к шее, ударила в висках заполошным пульсом. Тони заорал, золотой вихрь рванулся к нему из клетки. Обадайя отмахнулся от него, сбив часть роботов на пол, стиснул дёргающуюся кисть ещё сильнее.

— Зови.

Тони сцепил зубы. Бесполезно, когда ты немой, и в голове бьётся одно только слово, которого от тебя и добиваются. Которое из тебя выжимают болью, слишком сильной, чтоб её стерпеть молча.

Обадайя сжал его руку, нарочно сдавил хрустящие, движущиеся под кожей обломки, и боли стало слишком много. Просто слишком много.

«СТИВ!!!»

Этим воплем Стива тряхнуло, как высоковольтным разрядом. Он на мгновение оглох, ослеп и окаменел разом, втянул скрипящий на зубах воздух – и вопль раздался снова.

«СТИВ! НЕТ! УХОДИ!»

— Замечательно, — сказал Обадайя, перехватывая Тони. Золотые пчёлы, сбитые на пол, всё ещё взлетали, пытались осесть на бледную кожу. Обадайя их не отгонял. Он добился, чего хотел, как добивался всегда, и не видел смысла губить дорогую добычу. – Ни у кого нет желания встречаться с Капитаном лично? Замечательно, потому что у меня тоже нет.

У Тони было такое желание, но сознание к нему пока что не вернулось. Бородатый тип, морщась от отвращения, перехватил его у Обадайи, держа как тряпочного, покосился на чемодан с тессерактом.

— Это я сам, — заявил Обадайя, продевая руку в свисавший с ручки наручник и торопясь к лестнице, уводившей на взлётную площадку. – Активируй...

Тони завизжал.

Это был такой визг, от которого лопались сосуды в мозгу – в его собственном прежде всего, — и барабанные перепонки грозили вывернуться наружу. Чудовищный по силе, он должен был достать и Стива, но Стив был далеко, а эти двое – нет.

Две секунды. Три. Он вывернулся из-под обессилевшей большой руки, пнул чемодан, немедленно раскрывшийся и вываливший наружу сияющее нутро, схватил обжигающий ком света, режущего всеми гранями, опасного, непредсказуемого. На то, чтобы понять, что это за штука, не хватило бы и тысячи лет, но если делаешь оружие – всегда его узнаешь. Энергия. Целая куча энергии, так и мечтающей, чтобы её спустили с поводка – и Тони знал, что с ней делать.

Он метнулся, слыша крики и непонятный грохот сзади и чувствуя, как горят непривычные к нагрузке лёгкие, как разъярённый поток света льётся по телу, словно по проводу, захлопнул за собой створку куба. Конечно, они разобьют стекло. Надолго оно их не остановит, но ему и не нужно было много времени.

Железный рыцарь. Так Стив его назвал. Изнутри он был даже толком не заглажен, но все конструктивно важные детали функционировали. Тони вбил исходящий светом куб в держатель; тот болтался в гнезде, но не критично, и контакты пришлось поддёрнуть совсем немного.

Снаружи уже грохотали и били по железу, кажется, ногами. Пытались выковырять его, как беспомощного моллюска из раковины. Он зажмурился. Внутренний индикатор заряда завертелся перед глазами, наливаясь многообещающим алым. В прошлый раз он всосал в себя всё, что Тони мог ему дать, но так и остался голодным.

«Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, пусть этого хватит. Пожалуйста.»

Новый удар снаружи заставил его приложиться лбом о маску, в глазах на миг потемнело, и Тони секундно удивился тому, что вообще ещё жив. Отец говорил, что обычный воздух, полный вирусов и прочей дряни, убьёт его даже быстрее, чем какой-нибудь психопат, наслушавшийся голосов в своей голове – но он жил, прямо сейчас жил полнее и слаще, чем за всю жизнь.

Они хотели взорвать Стива. Хотели заставить его, Тони, делать оружие для бандитов, таких же, как Обадайя. Переворачивали его, судя по ощущениям, и хотели вытрясти из железной бочки, единственной его защиты.

Он открыл глаза.

Индикатор заряда горел рассерженным красным «сто процентов».

Тони собирался использовать каждый.

***

Идти по звуку, звеневшему в голове, было проще и страшнее, чем по любой из карт, но по-настоящему Стив испугался, когда после ужасающего визга в его голове наступила нестерпимая тишина.

Сквозь неё, как сквозь вату, донёсся отдалённый гром. Он раздвоился, приблизился, стал дробиться, меняя направление и не давая определить источник; под эту канонаду Стив удивительно легко пробился сквозь очередной заслон и влетел, наконец, в комнату, из которой всего несколько минут тому назад визжал Тони.

Он даже не успел осмотреться. Ярчайшая голубая вспышка резанула по глазам, оставила на сетчатке дрожащие тёмные абрисы, утонувшие в свету, сожгла их, точно свечка – бумажные фигурки в теневом театре, механический рокот ударил по ушам, кто-то ужасно заорал, грохнули близкие выстрелы, зашипел, испаряясь под вертящимся голубым лучом, паркетный пол.

Потом что-то тяжёлое, железное на ощупь, схватило Стива под мышки и рвануло вверх.

«ДЕРЖИСЬ!»

Снова загремело со всех сторон, стены метнулись вниз и пропали, на голову посыпалась штукатурка, камни, какая-то труха, снизу ударил жар близкого взрыва, и знакомый голос рявкнул в звукоусилитель:

— РОДЖЕРС!

— Здесь! – завопил Стив, силясь прикрыть голову щитом. Железный рыцарь, волшебным образом оживший, тащил его вверх сквозь дождь из строительного мусора, и ничего уязвимого в нём не было, кроме, разумеется, нутра. Какая-то зубастая балка пронеслась в сантиметре от плеча, луч ударил снова, и в раскрывшемся, наконец, проёме вспыхнули знакомые огни.

Квинджет ЩИТа висел прямо над ними. Стив в жизни не был так рад его видеть. Он стукнул по железному плечу, болтавшемуся перед глазами, запрокинул голову, пытаясь поймать взглядом прорези маски и ужаснулся.

Голубое сияние гасло, тускнело, пара золотых пчёл метнулась и пропала без следа. Потом костюм перекосило, он разжал железные пальцы и стал падать; Стив каким-то чудом ухитрился бросить его и себя в сторону, оттолкнулся от крошащегося края провала, разверзшегося под ногами и полыхавшего изнутри, упёрся в нечто более надёжное, схватил тяжёлую, почти совсем уже безвольную куклу костюма, едва удержал на руках. В полуметре от него разверзался ад, выхлёстывал языки пламени, обрушивал в себя балки и перекрытия, и Стив, не разжимая рук, заковылял от него по рушащейся крыше. Только сейчас он понял, что ранен – понял и тут же забыл, — что квинджет, грозя расплющить его, опускается всё ниже, словно крышка на кипящее варево огня и металла.

— Тони! Тони, отзовись!

В следующую секунду их схватила целая тысяча рук. Так ему показалось. Край люка пронёсся перед глазами, вокруг вспыхнул электрически-жёлтый свет, и Стив рухнул на колени над уже совершенно неподвижным костюмом.

В груди, где однажды бешено бился механический светляк, было темно. Ни искорки, ни намёка на поток света, совсем недавно прорезавшего и сжигавшего дом Обадайи Стейна, как добела раскалённый прут – промасленную бумагу. Стив затряс костюм, прижался ухом, не услышал ничего, кроме собственного бешеного пульса, зашарил по куполу шлема, пытаясь найти защёлку.

— Тони!

Кто-то его звал. Очень издалека – кто-то его звал, в голосе была злость и страх, точно так же отец звал его, когда он снова что-нибудь делал не так, пытаясь всё сделать правильно. Тони не хотел отзываться. Он знал, что случится потом. Будет много боли, дурнотная слабость, короткие укусы по всему телу, длинная-предлинная нотация, а то и не одна. А потом он снова останется один.

Детское лицо в обрамлении железной туши казалось совершенно неуместным. Белое, как из бумаги, с опущенными веками, безжизненное. Стив склонился над ним, надеясь уловить хотя бы тень дыхания, но крылья носа не двигались, в плотно сомкнутых губах не было ни кровинки.

— Ребёнок?! – выдохнул кто-то. – Врача!

Стив знал, что врач не поможет. Тони выбрался из своей золочёной клетки, выпрыгнул из аквариума, и всё, что снаружи, убило его. А он, Стив – не спас.

— В сторону, — рыкнул он. Ненависть кипела в груди и мешала дышать, кровяной солью обжигала рот. Он ободрал с Тони нагрудник, и что-то невыразительно стукнуло об пол. Кто-то из собравшихся вскрикнул и кинулся за парнями из научного отдела, а Стив едва сдержался, чтобы не пнуть проклятую штуку в люк, в ревущее внизу пламя. Говард Старк отдал за тессеракт жизнь. Тони Старк отдал жизнь ему.

Детский рот на вкус был горьким. Стив разжал Тони челюсти, вдохнул полной грудью, вдул глоток воздуха. Ещё один. На третьем узкую грудь раздуло, Стив несколько раз нажал на грудину, заставляя безжизненное сердце сжаться, снова наклонился к запрокинутому лицу и губам, так и не произнёсшим ни единого слова за всю нелепо-короткую жизнь. Ещё раз. Ещё. Тонкие детские рёбра трещали под его пальцами, пот заливал глаза, кровь из собственной прокушенной губы мешалась с горечью, и что-то дрогнуло там, в Тони, стукнуло робко, еле слышно, ответно заколотилось в Стиве, от пяток до макушки продрало ужасом и счастьем, тонким выдохом прошлось по губам.

«...тив...»

— Я здесь, — выдохнул он, снимая руки с узкой белой груди. Круглый шрам ожога пониже ключиц налился красным, как горячим сургучом. – Я здесь, Тони.

«...дайя?»

— Не знаю наверняка, но уйти ему не удалось, можешь быть уверен, — Стив опомнился, вытащил Тони из брони, распарывая её по швам, как ветхую ткань. – Кто-нибудь, помогите, ему нужна стерильная среда!

Чёрная тень выросла за его спиной, и Ник Фьюри, хмурясь, осмотрел их сверху донизу.

— В лазарет обоих, — скомандовал он. – Взлетаем.

— Джарвис! – вспомнил Стив, хотя по здравому размышлению ясно было, что Джарвиса ЩИТ уже нашёл, а то как бы оказался здесь со всей своей кавалерией. – Он здесь?

— Ждёт возможности как следует вас отчитать, — сказал Фьюри. – Как и я сам.

***

— ...чего стоит ЩИТ, если кто угодно может напасть на штаб-квартиру и унести оттуда что угодно, — сердито сказала Пегги. – Мы не таким его создавали.

Стив дёрнул щекой. День выдался тот ещё, и к Тони его до сих пор не пускали, отчего он нервничал и злился – в основном, на себя самого. Крайне неприятный разговор с Фьюри тоже сказывался.

— У Обадайи был сообщник, — сказал он. – Некто Ситвелл. Поставлял ему информацию, работал на ГИДРу. В одиночку Стейн не рискнул бы связываться с тессерактом.

Пегги прикрыла усталые глаза.

— Это многое объясняет, — заметила она. – Я хочу сказать, последние лет десять выдались особенно неспокойными, и теперь мы можем быть уверены – ГИДРА по-прежнему жива. Ситвелл не мог быть единственным. Значит, рано или поздно ГИДРА окрепнет и снова попытается перекроить мир по своему вкусу.

— Мы не за это сражались в войне, — хмуро сказал Стив. – Я был уверен, что ГИДРы больше не осталось. Моя вина, что это не так.

— Стив, — мягко сказала Пегги, — мерзавцы всегда мерзавцы. Их не изменить, можно только бороться с ними – и так будет всегда, в какие бы одежды они ни рядились и как бы себя ни называли.

Страшно хотелось её обнять. Не любовно, не как женщину – как друга, как соратника. Как человека, понимавшего его порой даже лучше, чем Стив сам себя понимал.

— Значит, всегда война? – спросил он. – Не слишком-то оптимистичный прогноз.

Пегги усмехнулась.

— Лучше, чем однажды оказаться без работы. Чем бы ты занимался? Мирная жизнь не для нас.

К сожалению, Пегги была права. Жизни обывателя, спокойной и пресной, Стив не мог даже представить.

— Раз так, нужно всегда быть настороже, — решил он. – Фьюри того же мнения. После нападения в ЩИТе улучшат систему безопасности. Введут дополнительные программы наблюдения. Мне это не слишком нравится, Пег, но других вариантов я не вижу.

— Фьюри тот ещё параноик, — заметила Пегги. – Из вас получится неплохой тандем: он будет стремиться взять всё под контроль, ты – обеспечить свободу граждан.

Стив вовсе не был в этом уверен. На разнос от Фьюри можно было наплевать. На интересы граждан – нет. Пока что они сумели найти компромисс, но будет ли так дальше – он не знал. И никто не знал.

— Если бы у Стейна получилось, — сказал он хмуро, — максимум через год у ГИДРы было бы оружие нового типа. Шмидту такое и не снилось. Дуговой реактор плюс тессеракт, плюс фабрики Старк Индастриз...

— Говард был бы в бешенстве, — тихо сказала Пегги. – Он защищал Тони как мог. Плохо, нелепо, но защищал. Уверена, он хотел бы оставить ему в наследство гораздо больше, чем деньги фонда.

— Весь мир, — буркнул Стив. Думать о Говарде было по-прежнему больно. А о Тони – ещё и тревожно. – Более безопасный, более прогрессивный. Пег, тебя точно не получится уговорить приехать?

— Прости, Стив, — она покачала головой. – Не лучшая идея. Но я всегда приду на помощь, если потребуется.

— Я просто боюсь опоздать, — признался Стив. – В этот раз успел буквально чудом. Что, если бы Стейн всё-таки утащил Тони? Замёл бы следы. Отдал бы его ГИДРе. Что смешного?

Пегги стёрла невольную улыбку ладонью.

— Прости, — сказала она. – Я когда-то думала о том, каким бы ты был отцом.

— Не вижу, что в этом смешного.

— Не в этом, Стив, — Пегги вздохнула. – В том, как жизнь всё расставляет по-своему. Ты всё ещё боишься к нему пойти?

— Я не смог его защитить, — буркнул Стив. – Нет, я не этого боюсь. Просто – за него.

— Понимаю, — Пегги действительно понимала, Стив это чувствовал. И тоже воевала за то, чтобы оставить своим детям лучший мир. – С этим придётся смириться. Дети на то и созданы, чтобы за них бояться.

***

— Привет, — сказал Стив. Он был самый настоящий, не кажущийся в бреду очередного приступа, всамделишный Стив в простой рубашке и брюках, без щита, но с нашлёпкой пластыря на виске. Тони пошевелился в кровати и приподнял руку, всю усаженную иглами капельниц. Стив понял, подошёл ближе.

«Живой. Живые мы оба. Почему?»

— Ты меня спас, — просто сказал Стив. – Этим своим костюмом из железа.

«Титан. Железо бы не выдержало».

— Из титана, — поправился Стив, сел рядом, осторожно коснулся пальцев в тугой повязке. – Болит?

«Немножко. Что случилось? Тебе очень влетело?»

Стив вздохнул и ничего не ответил.

«Ясно, – констатировал Тони. Рёбра у него болели тоже, но он попытался сесть, кривясь и стараясь подтянуть под себя ноги. — Где тессеракт?»

— У ЩИТа, как и раньше. Откуда ты знаешь, как он называется, Говард тебе рассказывал?..

«Я о нём теперь знаю больше всех, — глаза Тони блеснули гордостью и испугавшим Стива восторгом. — Мощная штука.»

— Опасная штука, — напомнил Стив. – Она прострелила нам самолёт и чуть не разделалась с тобой.

Тони опустил ресницы.

«Обадайя хотел, чтобы я делал для него оружие. И папа говорил, что для врагов нужна дубина подлинней и покрепче. Крепче этой уж точно не найдётся».

— Тони, нет, — твёрдо сказал Стив. В ЩИТе один разбор полётов шёл за другим, новые проекты поступали пачками и зачастую противоречили друг другу, но в одном Стив был уверен твёрдо: на ЩИТ Тони работать не будет. Пусть делает оружие, если ему это нравится, мальчишкам всегда нравится то, что громко стреляет, но ни о какой новой клетке и речи быть не может, иначе чем ЩИТ и лично Николас Фьюри лучше мерзавца Стейна? – Тебе сейчас для начала нужно прийти в себя.

«Для начала я бы очень хотел уйти отсюда, — Тони уставился на Стива просящими глазами. – Все смотрят на меня как на чучело в музее».

— Когда меня разморозили, смотрели точно так же, — Стив покосился в угол. Там, блестя пуговицами глаз, стоял мистер Кэп номер два. Он был другого оттенка, новёхонький, в футболке с изображением щита, с зажатым в лапах плакатиком «ВЫЗДОРАВЛИВАЙ СКОРЕЕ, ТОНИ!», и Тони смотрел на него безо всякой нежности.

«Роботы. Я никогда не спрашивал отца, откуда они. Может быть...»

В дверь стукнули. Хозяйски-коротко: раз-два-три. Стив встал.

«Не бросай меня, — в спину ему подумал Тони. — Не хочу снова оставаться один».

— Простите, — сказал Стив, открыв дверь и оказавшись нос к носу с Колсоном. – Тони устал и отдыхает. Мы заняты.

Колсон посмотрел ему в лицо и ушёл, не сказав ни слова.

***

— Не могу поверить, что ему четыре.

— Никто не может, — отозвался Фьюри. – А в чахлого астматика, за десять минут эксперимента нарастившего себе сорок фунтов мышечной массы тебе как, верится?

Футболка со щитом, снятая с медведя, была Тони в самый раз, растрёпанная голова доходила Стиву едва ли до бедра. Оба медленно шли по узкой дорожке, опоясывавшей больничный корпус; перед искупительной миссией в Греции Стив намеревался пробыть с Тони подольше и никого к нему не подпускал.

— Капитан всё-таки более... реален, — Колсон перелистнул раздутый от записей блокнот. – А Старк-младший до сих пор выглядит так, словно вот-вот испарится.

— Скорее всех нас испарит, — не согласился Фьюри. – Я боюсь подпускать его к тессеракту. Я – и боюсь. Роджерсу это только на руку, он орал на меня часа полтора, стоило только заикнуться.

Двое внизу дошли до какой-то видимой только им двоим точки, повернули и пошли обратно. Стив шёл, шагая как можно короче, чтобы мальчишка за ним успевал.

— Так и не скажешь им, что Рой – не технология Старка?

Фьюри покачал головой.

— Не вижу смысла. Рой мы одолжили Старку в обмен на приоритетные права в производстве. Если Роджерс об этом узнает, доверия к ЩИТу ему это не прибавит. Асгардская технология, которую мы придержали для себя... пусть считает, что это Говардово детище, штучный экземпляр. Он тот ещё зануда, наш Кэп. Начнёт читать мне мораль о том, что в мире полно больных детишек, ещё и тессеракт приплетёт. Секретные технологии должны служить нации и всё в этом духе.

Колсон неопределённо хмыкнул.

— То есть тессеракт тоже внёс свою лепту?

— Мальчишка жил только благодаря Рою и боялся каждого чиха, а теперь практически здоров, — ответил Фьюри. – Знаешь, я предпочту сделать из тессеракта оружие. Оно более предсказуемо. Роджерсу об этом знать совершенно незачем. Пусть занимается Старком, раз уж взялся, воспитывает из него настоящего американца, дальше природа сделает своё.

— Думаешь, мальчик всё равно вернётся к тому, с чего начал? Собирать дубину подлинней?

— У него это в крови. А после того, как тессеракт с ним поработал... – Фьюри покачал головой. – Ненавижу чего-то не знать. И неподконтрольные вещи. Наблюдение не снимай.

— Джарвис будет очень недоволен, — усмехнулся Колсон. – Старик крепче любой из Говардовых штук. Устроил мне настоящий допрос – как, что, почему, как мы могли подвергнуть мастера Тони опасности, почему не остановили ГИДРу вовремя

Облетающий больничный сад казался запущенным и диким, но даже тронутый тлением осени, он должен был казаться младшему Старку райским. Или нет?

В любом случае, сейчас сын Говарда сидел у Стива на шее. И пришпоривал пятками, показывая лошадке-Капитану путь.

— Навёрстывает упущенное, — буркнул Фьюри. – Попомни мои слова, он ещё этих своих рыцарей настроит. Целый полк.

— Закажу побольше титана, — пожал плечами Колсон и сделал пометку в блокноте.

«Теперь направо».

Стив сделал вид, что не услышал и продолжал притворяться, даже когда Тони не больно, но чувствительно потянул его за волосы, разворачивая вправо.

— Это нечестно, — сказал Тони. Голос у него был хриплый и совсем не детский, и говорил он медленно, словно каждое слово требовало от него существенных усилий. Так оно и было на самом деле. – Направо. Там листья.

Стив усмехнулся и повернул куда было сказано.

— Ты в них вправду собираешься валяться? – уточнил он чуть тревожно. – Они не стерильные и мокрые.

«Значит...» – тьфу ты! Значит, искупаюсь заодно. Ты скоро вернёшься?

— Как только смогу.

Тони скорбно вздохнул.

— Сними меня. Я боюсь прыгать с высоты.

Стив осторожно снял его со своей шеи и поставил в самую середину хрустящей красно-золотой кучи.

— Чего я не понял, так это почему Обадайя так поторопился, — сказал Тони, не торопясь нырять, скакать и разбрасывать шелестящую роскошь. – И откуда взялся ЩИТ.

— Он тоже следил за Обадайей, — объяснил Стив. – ГИДРА не хотела ждать. Хотела поскорее добыть тессеракт. Обадайя тоже, надо думать. Он многое узнал, но о том, что я о тебе, ну... забочусь – нет. Он хотел добраться до тебя и тессеракта, прежде чем доберётся ЩИТ, собрать оружие нового типа и выслужиться перед ГИДРой. И ведь почти удалось.

Тони задумчиво почесал бровь.

— А я ему был нужен, чтобы додуматься, как именно это оружие собрать. Такой гений на верёвочках.

— Никаких верёвочек, — грозно сказал Стив. – Ты обычный ребё... хорошо, не очень обычный, но ребёнок. Тебе бы для начала привыкнуть к тому, что вокруг больше, чем стерильная комната.

Тони хмыкнул и крепче взял его за палец. Второй он сунул в рот, изображая малыша, которым никогда не был.

— Тони?.. – укоризненно спросил Стив.

«Обещай, что вернёшься, — подумал Тони. — А то примусь пускать слюни».

Стив рассмеялся и легонько толкнул его в самую кучу листьев.


End file.
